powerextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis Adventure (2)
Summary: Jake has Crystal beam Ace back up to Skyvault, freeing him from the giant squid's clutches. Naro tells Jake and Sean that he intends to use the Venus Probe to take over Atlantis and O'Connor agrees to help him. Meanwhile, Max, Jason and Mei Lee escape from their confinement and look for the transmitter room, but are stopped by Diana's troops. Ace returns to Sealab, which engages its new force field to descend to Atlantis' depth. Max, Jason and Mei Lee escape from Atlantis and take Diana with them, but they're soon attacked by her cousin Naro's evil forces. Sean uses the Venus Probe to return to Sealab, where it's soon boarded by Naro and his minions. Jake escapes and beams outside Sealab, where he attempts to get on board. Sean reveals to Ace that he's still really on their side and together, they attempt to regain the control of the base. Now working along with Princess Diana, Max, Jake and Ace try to defeat Naro's evil forces. Science lesson: "Uranus" by Ace. Synopsis After a brief resume of the previous episode, Part II continues where Part I left off. As Sean O' Connor and Jake Rockwell are trapped in the captured Venus Probe, Ace McCloud is struggling with the giant squid. While this happens, Jake desperately contacts with Skyvault requesting Ace's immediate retreat. But there's no reply from Crystal Kane. Miraculously, Ace is sent back to the space station where the damaged Orbital Interceptor is removed. As Crystal runs to the Centurion, Ace tells her he was trying to call but he was busy. Crystal replies that Jake called asking to help him, but Ace cynically replies that he had everything under control. Crystal asks Ace what happened down there because she lost contact with Jake. He only replies she's not going to believe him. Meanwhile in Atlantis, Max Ray tells Jason and Mei Lee to "leave the party" as he uses a tool hidden in his Exo-frame to open a hatch. In a hidden cave, Jake and Sean meet Naro, who tells him he will use the Venus Probe to capture Sealab and use the Assault Weapon Systems to take over Atlantis. While Jake tells him not to be sure about that, Naro tells him that Sean is a more reasonable person and he agrees with Naro claiming that he's not a hero. Enraged, Jake tries to attack Sean but is stopped by Naro's henchmen and Sean replies that he "needs to be a hero". Back in Skyvault, Ace explains Crystal about Atlantis, and the Sealab's new force field can stand the pressure and requests to be sent there. In Atlantis, Max has opened the hatch. For their good luck, it leads to a tunnel leading to the sewer system. Max tells Mei Lee and Jason they need to find a Communications Room to contact Skyvault. Meanwhile, Sealab begins to descend to the coordinates given by Ace, while in Atlantis, Max and the Sealab submarine crew find an exit to the sewer. In another room, Sean tells Naro that if he helps him he will not hurt Jake. Naro tells him that he can trust him. Back with Max and his friends, they've found the Communications Room and they try to communicate with Skyvault, but he's stopped by Princess Diana and her guards who stuns him, telling Jason and Mei Lee they'll be confined in a room where they can't escape. As Sealab approaches the trench, In Atlantis, Naro's henchmen tells Jake its "Lunchtime", but its not for him, it's the lunchtime for the flesh-eating fishes. Meanwhile, as Princess Diana takes Max and the others to confinement, Max tells Mei Lee to start a discussion with Jason to create a distraction. Meanwhile Sealab has detected the Venus Probe and they'll stop their descent until the probe arrives. Back in Atlantis, Mei Lee starts arguing with Jason and Diana orders to arrest them, which Max uses it as the distraction he needed to disarm the guards and Diana, now is Max who takes the situation in his hands. While the Venus Probe arrives on Sealab, in the hidden cave, Jake distracts the guards, knocking both of them. In an Atlantean submarine, Max, Mei Lee, Jason and Diana are intercepted by Naro's henchmen who order them to stop. Diana tells them she's the princess and thus, let them proceed. But Naro has ordered that no-one can leave Atlantis, and they attack them, ensuing a pursuit between Naro's forces and the submarine. Back in Sealab, the Venus Probe has returned. As Ace and a personnel member arrive, they discover that Sean brough Naro with them and when Ace asks Jake's whereabouts, Naro replies that he didn't survived. Ace tells Naro that he doesn't recognize his face, but "his style is very familiar". Naro introduces himself as Prince Naro of Atlantis and soon he will be his master. Back in the deep ocean, Max asks Jason to find a weapon in the submarine, and for their luck, there's a rear cannon in the submarine. Meanwhile in the cave, Jake finds his way out, while in Sealab, Ace and the Sealab crew are captured by Naro. In the ocean, Jason manages to take down one of Naro's minions. Diana wonders why her own people is attacking her and deduces that it should be her cousin Naro, an ambitious person. Max proposes to make a truce between Earth and Atlantis to take down Naro. Back in the cave, Jake finds a Communication Room and contacts Skyvault, and informs Crystal that Sealab is about to face big trouble. In Sealab, Ace can't answer the call from Skyvault and one of the guards took his Communicator Watch. Then, Naro orders to execute Ace, but Sean wants to do it himself to settle things from the past, which Naro agrees and lets Sean to do the job. But as they walk away, Naro orders to kill Sean too because O'Connor will be useless for him. Meanwhile, Jake tells Crystal that if he can't be sent inside Sealab due to the force field, he can be sent outside, which Crystal replies telling him he's the Centurion of the Land, not the Sea. But Jake insists as he thinks he can use the Depth Charger. Crystal explains him that his Exo-frame can adapt to Max's Weapon System, but the question is if he can control it, and Jake replies that he can. After equipping the Depth Charger, Jake proves to be capable of controling it, although it was more complicated than he expected. Back in Sealab, Ace is about to be executed by Sean, but instead he takes down the guards, Ace is surprised and Sean tells him that he wasn't talking seriously about that and Ace calls him a "good actor" as Sean had to convince those guards and gives Ace his Communicator Watch back, but he can't get any Assault Weapon System due to the Force Field protecting Sealab. In the submarine, Max contacts Skyvault and Crystal equips him with the Tidal Blast since Jake has the Depth Charger equipped. Together, both Centurions take down Naro's escort and saving the Atlantean submarine where Diana and the Sealab crew are inside. In Sealab, Ace creates a distraction that Sean uses to take down a guard in the Shield Generator room. As the Force Field is deactivated, Ace is equipped with the Orbital Interceptor-Skybolt combination and Jake is beamed inside Sealab with the Wild Weasel. Once inside, Jake requests to equip the Wild Weasel with the Detonator's Freezing Cannon. With the equipping done, Sean reactivates the Force Field. Back in the submarine, Diana tells Jason that they have additional defenses, and its the giant squid. This time the squid is on the Centurions side and takes down Naro's forces. In Sealab, Naro is informed of the Atlantis-Centurions team up and orders to escape but they're stopped by Jake. In Atlantis, Diana thanks the Centurions for the help and decided that its time for Atlantis to reunite with the rest of the world and they will gradually stablish communications with the outside world. Max tells Diana that until that happen, they will keep Atlantis' location as secret. Ace asks Sean about that Irish girl they fought for, and for Ace's surprise, Sean tells him he married her and shows Ace a photo of their wedding and tells him they have children as he shows him more pics, surprising Ace even more. Science Lesson After reaching Uranus with the Orbital Interceptor, Ace tells viewers that at the beginning of the 80's the unmanned probe Voyager 2 allowed mankind to have a closer look to the surface of Uranus. Before the Voyager, astronomers thought below Uranus clouds there was a cold world just like Jupiter or Saturn due to its distance to the Sun. As he enters the atmosphere, Ace explains that even with the top speed of the Orbital Interceptor, it will require a lot of time since the clouds have a thickness of thousands of kilometers. The pressure creates a strange effect on the planet's surface. Ice turns into an ocean, but with the same temperature as the lava on a volcano, and at the same time the water doesn't evaporate. After saying this, Ace bids goodbye to the viewers. Curiosities *This is the first episode of the series where a Centurion can use an Assault Weapon System of another one, in this case, Jake using Max's Depth Charger. Error Xtreme: Script Errors *At the end of Part I, Ace fainted after being captured by the squid, but he seems to be back to consciousness again as he's struggling to escape the squids clutches at the beginning of part II. *When the Teleporter's mechanic arms remove the Orbital Interceptor from Ace's Exoframe, the "¡BRRRMM!" sound of the beamed equipment is heard. *How did Ace managed to get to Uranus? The Skyvault's Teleporter has its own limitations with the distances. Also, the Starfire from "Sungrazer" would take too much time to send Ace to Uranus. This distance error was also seen on the science lessons at the end of the episodes "The Sky is on Fire" with Saturn's rings and "Man or Machine (Part II)" with Venus. Superhuman Centurions (and Superhuman Enemies) *The usual superhuman hability of Max Ray: Shouting "PowerXtreme!" underwater without a helmet, prior to his Tidal Blast equipping. *During this episode the Centurions and Naro's henchmen seems to be immune to the deep pressure underwater. Foreign names *'Aventura en la Atlantida - Segunda Parte' (Adventure in Atlantis - Second Part) - Spanish dub. Category:Centurions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aquatic Creatures Category:Multi-Part Episodes